Meus Diligo Vobis
by Pleasant722
Summary: Hermione finds herself visiting her cousin Bella Swan in Forks, Washington. While there she meets Jacob Black, one of Bella’s good friends.
1. Chapter 1

**RIP Lucky**

**Meus Diligo Vobis**

_Summary: Hermione finds herself visiting her cousin Bella Swan in Forks, Washington. While there she meets Jacob Black, one of Bella's good friends. How can Hermione keep her secret from him when she starts to fall in love with him?_

_A/n: So this is my first crossover I just really hope it goes well. Please review and let me know how it goes._

_Disclaimer: ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO TYPE IT EVERY CHAPTER. Don't own Twilight or Harry Potter._

Hermione Granger had just brought her parents home from living in Australia. After she replaced their memories they were mad at her but they understood why she had done it. Now so they would have time to forgive her they were sending her to visit her cousin Bella in Forks, Washington. Hermione was on the plane and excited. She hadn't seen her cousin in about four years and the last she had heard from her she was dating a vampire named Edward. Yes, Bella knew all about the wizarding world and so did Hermione's uncle, Charlie. Hermione knew this and was thankful that she would still be able to do magic while there. Before she had left for Forks she had made sure that Harry had her cell phone number so they wouldn't have to worry about owls flying over the ocean so they could keep in touch. Now Hermione was wondering what it would be like in Forks. She had never actually been there because Bella had come to visit her last and before that Bella was still living with her mother in Phoenix, Arizona.

Bella Swan was excited. Hermione, her cousin, was coming to visit. She would be arriving tomorrow morning. She, Edward, Alice, Jacob and her father, Charlie, were going to pick her up at the airport. The last time she had seen Hermione they were both fourteen. Now both of them being eighteen, Hermione had probably changed a lot. She wanted to ask Hermione so many new questions about the wizarding world. She knew the war was over and she was excited about that.

"Bella," she heard Charlie call from downstairs. She walked downstairs and into the living room.

"Yes dad," she said.

"What time is Hermione's plane coming in tomorrow?" he asked.

"She told me around nine," Bella said. Charlie nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"What do you say to pizza for dinner tonight?" he asked as he walked back out with the phone.

"Sure," she said and walked back upstairs. She opened the bedroom door and jumped because Alice was standing in the middle of her room.

"I was going to use the front door but decided I would just wait here," Alice said grinning.

"Well you scared the crap out of me," Bella said sitting down on her bed. Alice laughed and sat down next to her.

"So Hermione comes tomorrow?" Alice asked excitedly. Now it was Bella's turn to grin. Alice always got excited when there was going to be a new person in the "family."

"Yea and I'm so excited. I never realized how much I missed her until she called to say she was visiting for awhile," Bella said smiling.

"Well do you think I can stay for the night? Even if I don't sleep. Edward and Jacob will meet us here tomorrow at eight o'clock," Alice asked hopefully.

"Sure just let me check with Charlie. You'll have to go and bring a bag of stuff back for tomorrow and actually come back through the front door though," Bella laughed. Alice grinned and was gone in seconds. Bella went back downstairs and found Charlie in the living room watching TV.

"Hey dad, Alice called and wanted to know if she could stay the night? She's really excited about meeting Hermione," she asked. Charlie nodded and kept watching the TV. Bella went back to her room and waited for Alice to come back. A half hour later the doorbell rang and she yelled that she got it. Alice came in and said hi to Charlie who only nodded and they both went to Bella's room. About fifteen minutes went past and Charlie was calling them down to eat. Alice went down with them but reassured Charlie that she had already eaten before she had come over. After dinner Bella went to bed while Alice sat up and read. The next morning they drove to the airport and Bella became more excited as nine o'clock got closer. Finally the plane landed and people were getting off the plane. Finally Bella spotted Hermione and ran up to her.

"Mia!"

"Bell!"

"How have you been?" Bella asked.

"As good as I could be considering," Hermione said with a half smile.

"Oh I know I'm so sorry," Bella said hugging her again. They walked back to Charlie, Alice, Edward, and Jacob.

"Everyone this is Hermione. Hermione this is Edward, Alice and Jacob. You already know dad," Bella said smiling. Hermione smiled and nodded. Alice couldn't hold it in anymore and hugged Hermione.

"It is SO nice to finally meet you. We've heard so much about you since Bella said you were coming to visit," she said. Hermione laughed and awkwardly hugged Alice back. They found Hermione's luggage and put it in the trunk then drove back to Bella's.

_Let me know what you think_

_RIP Lucky_


	2. Chapter 2

**RIP Lucky**

**Meus Diligo Vobis**

_To those that reviewed:_

_**Ginsensu: **__Thank you. I'm glad people are at least reading it. I wasn't sure if anyone would or not._

_**Cyera: **__Thank__you and I'm going to (try) update every day__**.**_

_**Tearainy**__: I also find I've read a lot of the good ones and now when I go to read a fic I base it off the ones I've already read on weather its good or not. I'm glad my story is in the category of being good enough to read._

_**Drakeundone: **__Thank you and I think I've basically got it worked out an how it's going to go._

Once back at Bella's Charlie had to go to work so he showed Hermione to the guest room and then left. Everyone helped Hermione to take her luggage to her room and then Alice said she wanted to take Hermione shopping. Hermione agreed but only if she was able to drive. After making sure Hermione had her license Alice agreed and they drove to Port Angeles. Alice took Hermione through so many different shops and spent so much money on Hermione that she was slightly uncomfortable with it. Alice said not to worry about it because she was part of the family now.

"When is your birthday Hermione?" Alice asked.

"September nineteenth," Hermione told her. Alice grinned.

"Good I'm not too late for it then," she continued to walk down the street and into the next shop.

"Does she always spend this much money?" Hermione asked a little worried.

"Just wait until they truly except you into the family. You'll end up with your own bank account," Bella said. Hermione paled slightly.

"I couldn't," she said. Bella laughed.

"Trust me Esme and Carlisle aren't going to give you the option. I think I've used mine maybe once," Bella told her as the walked into the store.

"Well I'm at least going to try to argue against them. How do you even know they'll accept me into the family?" Hermione asked.

"Well you see if Alice likes someone there has to be a good reason for it because she doesn't like everyone," Bella explained. Hermione gave her a wary look and they found Alice picking out more things and then pilled them all in Hermione's arms and had her try them on. Hermione groaned but did it anyways. Finally they were done shopping and went out for lunch. Hermione didn't question why Alice wasn't eating considering she already knew and Alice seemed surprised. After lunch they headed back to Forks. Hermione put all her stuff in the guest room and they left so Hermione could meet the rest of the Cullen's.

"Hey Bella. What brings you over," Edward asked as he opened the door. Alice and Bella walked inside pulling Hermione behind them.

"Uh Alice wants me to meet everyone," she explained.

"Oh god here we go," he mumbled. Once Alice had everyone in the living room she introduced Hermione.

"Everyone this is Hermione. Hermione this is Jasper, my husband, Rosalie and Emmet, and Esme and Carlisle," Alice pointed to everyone as she named them. Hermione blushed but smiled.

"Great a relative of the already clumsy girlfriend of Bella. Just what we need," Rosalie said rolling her eyes. Esme glared at her.

"Don't listen to her hunny. She just has a mean side sometimes. We really are glad to meet you," Esme said. Everyone else nodded their agreement.

"Well I'm happy to finally be able to meet all of you. Bella seems to really like you all. In all of her letters she writes to me she talks about you a lot," Hermione smiled. Carlisle looked at Bella for a second who nodded.

"Oh you don't have to worry. I've known about vampires longer then Bella has. You see I'm a witch," Hermione assured them all. They all seemed to relax.

"Probably why I can't read your mind. You have shields up," Edward commented. Hermione smiled proud her shields had worked.

"Well in that case I suppose the Volteri can't really do anything about it considering that wizards and witches have known about us for a long time," Carlisle said. Rosalie sneered and walked out of the room.

"Well that's fine because I don't like you either," Hermione called after her. Alice and Esme laughed when they heard a door slam shut.

"She'll warm up to you eventually she's not normally good with new people," Carlisle explained.

"Yes Bella has told me," Hermione laughed. They talked for a few hours and Hermione got to know everyone. Bella's phone started to ring.

"Hello mother," Bella answered the phone. She listened to what her mom was saying with a smile and then handed the phone to Hermione.

"You are in trouble," she said laughing. Hermione put the phone to her ear.

"Hi Aunt Renee," Hermione said.

"You didn't tell me you were visiting Bella," she said with a little hurt in her voice.

"I know I had very little warning that I was. You know my parents are mad at me for sending them to Australia and wiping their memories of me," Hermione explained with a slightly pained expression on her face. Alice gasped and looked at Bella for conformation. Bella only nodded with a sad expression on her face.

"Well then I am coming to visit you before you leave," Renee answered her.

"I don't know when I'm going to be leaving yet. I might not. I like it here a lot," Hermione said. Alice squealed and hugged Hermione.

"Well I am still coming to visit. I miss you dear. I have to go now. Phil has practice. I will talk to you later," Renee said.

"Ok bye Aunt Renee," Hermione said and closed the phone. She handed it back to Bella and the decided it was time to go back to Bella's so they can eat dinner. Alice drove them back and they were only home for about five minutes before Charlie came home and told them they were going out for dinner.

_Well there's my second chapter. Hope you like it._

RIP Lucky


	3. Chapter 3

**RIP Lucky**

Meus Diligo Vobis

_**So to make up for messing up with Chapter Two I am posting Two and Three today. Hope you can forgive me.**_

_**Ginsensu: Sorry about the confusion.**_

_**Drakeundone: Sorry**_

_**PassionPunch: Thank you**_

A month later Hermione had really gotten to know the Cullens and had begun to consider them as part of them family. Rosalie had warmed up to her a bit more and they talked more. Today, however, they weren't spending time with the Cullens. Bella wanted Hermione to properly meet Jacob and his friends. Right now they were getting ready to go to La Push beach to meet everyone. Since it was one of the few nice days they would have this week they had their bathing suits and were looking for towels. After finding them they walked out to Bella's truck and were just about to get in when Charlie pulled up.

"Where are you girls headed now?" he asked jokingly as he got out and was heading into the house.

"I'm taking Bella to properly meet Jacob and we are going to go swimming at La Push," Bella told him. He nodded and walked into the house. They climbed in and were on their way. Hermione was excited because if she remembered correctly Jacob was the tall tan guy that she had met at the airport and she thought he was extremely cute. They drove through the reservoir and were soon parking on the beach. They got out and took of their shirts and pants and shoes and socks and laid their towels on the beach and were soon in the water just messing around when Jacob and everyone showed up. No one said anything to them and just waited for them to notice they were standing there. Finally after Bella came back from underwater she looked over and saw them and motioned to Hermione to come with her. They climbed out of the water and Jacob hugged Bella.

"Well everyone this is my cousin Hermione. Sorry it took me so long to bring her down to meet all of you but you all should know how Alice is with shopping," Bella laughed. They all grinned.

"Ok so Hermione this is Sam, Paul, Embry, Seth, Leah, and you know Jacob," Bella said pointing to everyone. Hermione smiled at everyone. They talked for a little so they could get used to each other and Hermione and Leah easily became friends. Everyone was so shocked because Leah rarely made new friends. Soon both girls were off walking and still talking to get to know each other better.

"So where are you from? Bella never told us," Leah asked.

"Well I'm from England but more specially I live in London," Hermione said. She wasn't sure if she could tell Leah about her secret so waited for now until she could ask Bella. Hermione felt eyes on her and apparently so did Leah because they both turned and laughed when they saw it was only Jacob.

"Leah, Sam told me to come get the two of you because we have to talk with Bella," he said. They all walked back in an awkward silence. Once there Hermione was asked to wait by the truck and they all walked far enough away that she wouldn't be able to hear. She watched Bella's face that light up with excitement one second then fell the next and lost some color. She saw Sam explaining something and Jacob blushing slightly. Hermione sighed and sat on the rock next to her. There was one thing she wanted to do so badly that couldn't right now because she also had to talk with Bella. Once they came back over Bella had regained the color in her face but looked a little nervous.

"Bella I actually have to talk to you also regarding my little problem," Hermione said and Bella's face light up again. Bella always loved talking about magic with Hermione. Bella took her father away from everyone then turned to her.

"You want to know if it is safe to tell them." Bella asked. Hermione nodded. Bella looked like she was thinking about it for a second but Hermione could tell she wanted to grin like an idiot. Once she nodded Hermione smiled.

"Sweet because right now I want to show you my animagus form," Hermione said. They walked back over to the group and Hermione was grinning like an idiot.

"I have to tell you something," Hermione and Jacob said at the same time. They both laughed.

"Sorry go ahead Hermione," Jacob told her. Hermione nodded and took a deep breath.

"I am a witch," she said. They all just starred at her for a second and then looked confused.

"What?" Embry asked. Hermione laughed.

"I can do magic," she said. Everyone said 'OH' and still looked confused until Hermione went to the truck and took her wand out from her bag and performed a simple spell for them to show them what she meant. They were all shocked but excited about it because they had never seen magic before.

"Well Jacob what did you want to tell me," Hermione said to him after awhile of showing them a few more spells.

"Oh. Um never mind… I'll tell you later," he said blushing. Hermione nodded a little confused and then turned to Bella.

"Hey Bell I'm gonna show you now," Hermione said and Bella squealed excited. She quickly explained to everyone what Hermione was going to do.

"What animal are you Hermione?" everyone wanted to know. She told them to just be patient and she would show them. After she put her wand back in the truck so she wouldn't lose it while transforming she stood on the rock again and transformed. Everyone gasped. Before them stood a pure white wolf with golden eyes. Sam turned to Bella who nodded saying she had no idea. It looked like Hermione was grinning when she took off towards the water and was jumping around in the water. Bella laughed and ran into the water with Hermione. Hermione suddenly stopped moving for a second and narrowed her eyes.

_**Hermione**_

_What Harry?_

_**You'll never believe what I just did**_

_Oh god this doesn't sound good what did you do?_

_**Does everything I do have to be associated with something bad?**_

_Yes because it normally is_

_Well it isn't this time_

_Oh hey Ginny_

_**So anyways I proposed to Ginny**_

_Oh congratulations guys._

_Yea and I'm really glad that we found out we could communicate like this because we have been trying to call you for an hour now._

_Sorry guys I'm at the beach with Bella and a few of her friends._

_**And your in you wolf form! Have you gone mental 'Mione?**_

_No but thanks Ron. They all know I'm a witch. I'm not stupid._

_**Well I'll let you go back to your friends but you have to remember to change into a wolf more often because we miss talking to you.**_

_I promise I will. Congratulations again guys. Make sure you tell everyone I said hi._

Hermione was grinning again and turned to Bella. She transformed back to her human from.

"My two best friends just got engaged," she said. Bella looked confused.

"Harry and Ron?" she asked. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"Harry and Ginny," Hermione corrected her.

"Oh sorry. I've never heard of Ginny before. Wait how did you know that anyways?" Bella asked.

"Oh duh I forgot to tell you I can talk with any wolf when I am in my animagus form. My friends are wolves also so we were just talking. Apparently they have been trying to call me for an hour," Hermione grinned. She walked out of the water and back to the group who were still just standing there staring at her.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"How can you transform into a wolf and not be apart of a pack?" Sam asked.

"Well I suppose I am part of a pack just not a proper one. We don't hunt vampires like all of the other packs I've heard of before," Hermione told them.

"So you know that packs of wolves exist then?" Jacob asked. Hermione nodded.

"Well there that makes your part easier," Leah told him.

"Well do you know what imprinting is?" Jacob asked her.

"Yes but we can't do that either," Hermione said.

"Well thank god I won't have to explain what it is but I've imprinted on you Hermione," Jacob said. Hermione blinked and then fainted.

_**Alright so again I apologize for the problem before with the mix up. Hope you like this chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**RIP Lucky**

Meus Diligo Vobis

_**To those that reviewed:**_

_**Ginsensu: Well that was kind of the point.**_

_**Desi-Pari Always: Yea it was**_

_**Babycakes95: Well thank you and yes I've realized this and it doesn't make much sense to me. Yes they will but that's later in the story. I hadn't thought of that but I think I might make Hermione the Alpha because she was the first to achieve her animagus.**_

"Jacob you are the biggest insensitive jerk I've ever met," Leah said as she was kneeling beside Hermione to make sure she was okay.

"What?" he asked. Bella and Leah shook their heads. Men truly didn't understand.

"You didn't have to come out and just tell her like that. God don't you think before you do things. I'm pretty sure she wasn't expecting that of all things," Bella said. Hermione began to stir and when she opened her eyes she looked confused.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well Jacob was an insensitive jerk and then you fainted," Leah told her. Hermione still looked a bit confused as she tried to remember what happened but then it all hit her. She gasped and looked at Jacob. He gave her a weak smile and she tilted her head to the side a bit.

"So wait. You've imprinted on me?" Hermione asked. Sure she thought Jacob was cute but she didn't know him that well. She understood what imprinting was and knew that they wouldn't be able to be that far away from each other for long periods of time without him being in pain because of it.

"Well I had to talk with the pack before I would be able to tell you because I wasn't sure but yea. Sorry I just sprung it on you like that though. I don't tend to think too much before I say things," he told her with a slight blush. Hermione stood from the ground slowly.

"It's okay I've learned that most men don't. Two of my best friends are guys. Oh I have to talk to them actually," Hermione said and walked to the truck looking for her phone. She found and walked back to the group.

"So I suppose we should take some time to get to know each other better," Hermione said with a smile at Jacob. His eyes lit up and he nodded in agreement.

"Why don't the two of you hang out tomorrow?" Bella said, "I'm going to be out with Edward for the day."

"That sounds good," Hermione agreed and looked at Jacob who nodded again. Bella and Hermione decided it was time to go and they got back into the truck and were soon on their way. Bella's phone rang and Hermione answered it for her.

"Hello Alice," Hermione said.

"Hi Hermione. Why don't you and Bella come over for a little?" she asked. Hermione asked Bella who told her sure and they were on their way to the Cullen's. Once there Hermione was tackled by Alice.

"I want to see your animagus form for myself not through a vision," she said and was dragging Hermione inside. Bella laughed and followed her. Once inside Alice let go of Hermione and Hermione transformed. She noticed that Harry Ginny and Ron weren't in their wolf form and was put out because she wanted to tell them as soon as possible. Before Hermione could transform though Emmett was in the room.

"What the hell?" he asked and starred at Hermione.

"Oh that's Hermione," said Alice. Hermione changed back and Emmett looked a little shocked.

"You're a wolf?" he asked.

"Not a vampire hunting one so you don't worry," she told him. He grinned and asked her to transform again so she did. She sat walked over the couch and laid down on the floor in front of it. She looked exhausted and soon her eyes fell closed.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday," Esme said when she walked in through the front door with Rosalie.

"Oh don't worry it's just Hermione," Emmett said and explained to her what Alice had told him.

"Wow. Well we should let her sleep she looks like she needs it," Rosalie said and began to walk upstairs.

"I'd imagine so. She just found out that Jacob imprinted on her," Alice told them. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Really?" said Esme. Alice nodded and told them about how she had seen it happen in a vision.

"I'm just glad he finally found someone," mumbled Bella. Everyone knew that fro the longest time Jacob had liked Bella. They all laughed and Esme sat on the couch above Hermione and pet her fur.

"It's very silky feeling," she said, "and she's a beautiful color as well."

"Yes she is," Rosalie agreed and sat down to also pet her fur. Hermione began to stir. Her eyes blinked open and she stood and stretched.

"Good morning Hermione," Alice said as she sat down next to Hermione. Hermione transformed and sat back down next to Alice.

"How long did I sleep?" she asked.

"Only a half hour maybe it wasn't that long," Alice told her.

"Well I needed it. After the day I've had," Hermione said.

"Yes, we've heard," Esme told her and smiled down at her. Hermione smiled and stood.

"We should probably get back. Charlie is probably going to be calling soon to find out where we went," Bella said. Hermione nodded and they left after telling them all goodbye. They got home and told Charlie they had stopped by the Cullen's on the way home. They both walked upstairs and Bella put her stuff in her room. They were both sitting in Hermione's room and were talking about the different things Hermione could do as a witch.

"I'm happy that it's you that Jacob has imprinted on and not some snobby stuck up bitch," Bella told her after awhile.

"I'm glad that I'm not a snobby stuck up bitch. It was just unexpected. Speaking of which I haven't called Ginny to tell her yet," Hermione remembered. She pulled out her phone and called Ginny.

"Hey Gin," she said when Ginny answered.

"Oh Hermione how are you. I know I just talked to you a few hours ago but I have a feeling something big happened after that," Ginny said very fast. Hermione laughed and told her about what happened.

"So as you can see my day was very exciting," Hermione said.

"I can't send you anywhere 'Mione I swear. Well at least you and Ron realized you weren't meant for each other of that would have ended badly. Did I tell you he's dating Luna now?" Ginny asked.

"No but good for him. He deserves to be happy," Hermione said. She heard Ginny sigh.

"I just think that you forget that you deserve to be happy to Hermione. You really do," Ginny said. Hermione sighed this time.

"When are you all coming to visit me?" Hermione asked instead of arguing with Ginny.

"OOOO We are don't worry. We just have to get mom to agree to it. You know how she is," Ginny said. Hermione laughed. They talked for a few more minutes before Hermione said she was going to bed.

"Well Bell I'm going to go to bed. Night," she said.

"Night Mia," Bella said and walked back to her room.

_**Yes I know that about the time difference in England but I don't feel like working that into my story. Review and let me know what you think.**_

_**RIP Lucky**_


	5. Chapter 5

**RIP Lucky**

Meus Diligo Vobis

_**To those that reviewed:**_

_**Desi-Pari Always: I try to update a quickly as I can. Yes I have realized that I do use more dialogue and I'm glad that you also had pointed it out. Thank You**_

_**Drakeundone: Yea sorry about that lol**_

_**Cyera: I'm glad you thought the bank account thing was funny. Ah I apologize I have never read a Hermione/Jacob story so I did not realize that most people have her pass out. I'm glad that you like it though.**_

_**Here's a new chapter for you. Hopefully I added more details for you though.**_

The next morning Hermione slept longer then she normally would have and only woke up around ten. She went to take a shower and then remembered that she was going out with Jacob today. She smiled as she washed her hair and was hoping that they would be able to get along because Hermione liked him. As she walked back to her room she heard her phone ringing.

"Hello?" she asked when she answered it.

"Hi Mia," she heard Jacob say.

"Oh hey. Sorry I didn't recognize the number," she said and she looked outside noticing it was nice out again today. She smiled.

"That's fine Bella gave me your number yesterday before you left," he said.

"Oh okay. So what's up for today?"

"Well it's a surprise so be ready in about an hour and I'll pick you up," he told her. She told him she would be and hung up the phone. She walked to her closet and started to look for something to wear. She couldn't decide between a yellow tank-top flowing shirt with tight white capris or a white halter-top with ripped shorts. She heard Bella moving around in her room and pulled on her robe and walked to her room with both of the outfits.

"Hey Bell, I need you help," she said. Bella grinned.

"Can't decide what to wear?" she asked. Hermione nodded and Bella looked at both outfits.

"I see why they are both very cute," she said and had Hermione put them both on so she could see what they looked like on her.

"So which is better?" Hermione asked after she had tried them both on.

"I definitely like the yellow tank-top and white capris better," Bella said. Hermione smiled and walked back to her room to get dressed. Once she was dressed she put a bit of make-up on but not much. Then she was trying to figure out how to do her hair. She decided to straighten it and pull it back in a pony tail. She picked a pair of black sandals to go with the outfit and set them by her door so she could put them on when she left. She picked one of her books and sat on her bed reading. She must have lost track of time because the next time she looked up Jacob was standing in her doorway smiling at her.

"Holy shit! Don't do that to me," Hermione said putting the wand she had pulled out with out realizing it. Being in a war does that to you.

"Sorry. Didn't know you were that jumpy," he said. She smiled and put her book away. She pulled the sandals on and they told Bella they were leaving who was getting ready for Edward to come and get her. They walked downstairs and Hermione walked into the living room to let Charlie know.

"Uncle Charlie I'm going out with Jake," she said. He looked up surprised and then smiled.

"Just don't bring her home to late Jake," he told him. Jacob nodded and they left. They were driving for awhile talking about random things.

"So if you don't mind me asking why are you so jumpy?" Jake asked her.

"Well in the wizarding world there was a huge war that just ended. My best friend was number one on the hit list of the "leader" of the other side putting me and my other friend at numbers two and three. There for we had to be extremely careful and it tends to make you very jumpy," she told him. He looked horrified.

"That's terrible. I would hate to be in a war," he said. Hermione shrugged and they drove in silence for a bit. Hermione realized they were going to Port Angeles and couldn't help it anymore.

"Are you still not going to tell me where we are going?" she asked.

"Well we are going to see a movie but that's all I'm going to tell you," he said and she fake glared at him making him laugh. They arrived at the movie theater and Jacob bought the tickets still not letting her see what movie they were going to see. Jacob bought popcorn and drinks and they found seats and waited for the movie to start.

"Oh Couple's Retreat. I have wanted to see this movie for so long," Hermione said. Jacob smiled and agreed with her. Through out the movie they laughed and at some points Hermione even cried. When it was over they walked back out to the car and Jacob took her back to the Reservoir so she could meet his dad.

"Hey dad I brought someone back to meet you," he called into the house when they walked in and they heard his dad call from the living room. They walked in and Jacob sat down on the couch patting the spot next to him and Hermione sat down.

"Dad this is Hermione," Jacob told him.

"Well it's nice to meet you Hermione. Jacob told me already and I'm happy that he has found someone who will hopefully make him happy," he said with a smile. Hermione smiled back and they all talked for a while. Around dinner time Jacob went to make dinner in the kitchen and his dad (sorry all I can't remember his name so if you know what it is please tell me) looked over at Hermione.

"Jake tells me you are a witch," he said. Hermione blushed and nodded.

"Yes but I'm a muggleborn witch," she said.

"Well that's interesting. I've known of the wizarding world for quite awhile. Never had the chance to meet a witch or wizard though," he said with a thoughtful look. After dinner Jacob took Hermione home.

"I had fun today Jake. I'm glad we hung out," Hermione told him.

"We should do it again," he said and kissed her cheek telling her goodnight. Hermione smiled and went inside. She brought her hand to her cheek and smiled again. She walked up to her room not noticing anything else and sat on her bed for awhile just thinking before going to bed.

_**I'm sorry if it's short again but I hope you like it.**_

_**RIP Lucky**_


	6. Chapter 6

**RIP Lucky**

Meus Diligo Vobis

_**To those that reviewed:**_

_**Desi-Pari Always: Thanks I couldn't remember his name and I smacked myself when I got your review lol.**_

_**Drakeundone: Thank you.**_

_**Ginsensu: Lol**_

_**Destiny Margera: Thank you ^_^**_

_**Kyokoaurora: ^_^**_

_**Here's your new chapter!!!!**_

Hermione woke to the sound of tapping on her window. She rolled over and saw an owl hovering outside her window. She groaned and climbed out of bed to open the window and let the owl in. It landed on her desk and stuck its leg out so she could take the scroll. Once she had it flew out the window apparently not supposed to wait for a response. She opened the scroll and knew she had seen the writing but only twice before. It was from Mrs. Weasley.

_Hermione,_

_We miss you dear. How are you doing? I heard about Jacob from Harry and Ginny. I just thank goodness that your pack doesn't imprint for that would be very confusing. I am happy for you though because from what Ginny said you sound very happy. Ron has been in a bad mood since he found out but you know how he is. Hopefully he is fine by Christmas because we are coming to visit for a week. Don't worry about how much it is going to cost because Harry is paying for all of us. I already tried tot ell him no and talk him out of it. It didn't go to well as you may have figured out already… Well I hope you are doing okay and I can't wait to meet Jacob. Also I would have called you but I haven't a clue how to work the cell phones you gave everyone._

_Love,_

_Mrs. Weasley_

_P.S. I know you'll never truly be my daughter but I have always counted you as one and I am proud to do so._

Hermione smiled and was nearly crying as she read the letter. She would need to find the wizarding town in Port Angeles so she could buy an owl to write back. Maybe Carlise would know where it is. As if on cue the doorbell rang and Charlie called up the stairs.

"Girls Alice is here and wants to come up."

"I don't know if Bella is awake but she can come up to my room," Hermione called back and she heard Alice coming up the stairs.

"Hi Hermione," she said.

"Alice," she said.

"So Carlise told me how to find the wizarding town. He said you'll be the only one to see the building but you can take us in," Alice told her. Hermione laughed.

"Alice you and your visions are going to be the death of me," she said. Alice grinned. They talked for a few minutes and went to wake Bella who wanted to take a shower before they left. A half hour later they were on their way to Port Angeles. Once there Alice explained that it was supposed to be a flower shop called "Kaylee's Bláthanna" and had a blue rose painted on the front of the building. Hermione easily spotted it and they parked. She walked Bella and Alice through the door and they were both shocked when they found themselves standing in a beautiful flower shop. The woman behind the counter smiled at them.

"How may I help you ladies?" she asked with a thick Irish accent. Her hair was a dark red and her eyes a bright blue. She was wearing a pair of Muggle jeans and a blue t-shirt. She had an apron over top her clothes to protect them from the dirt of potting the plants.

"Well I'm not from around here and I would just like to know how to get into, I believe it's called, Treoraí Alley," Hermione explained to her. The woman nodded.

"Yes it is behind the portrait of the Éan ar brainse blossom silín," the woman told her. Hermione nodded and went to find the picture. Alice and Bella looked so confused when Hermione turned to look at them that she just laughed.

"What did she say?" Bella asked.

"The entrance is behind the picture of the bird on a cherry blossom branch," Hermione said and soon found the picture. She tapped the bird with her wand and had Alice and Bella climb through first. Alice was standing in shadows because of the sun when Hermione climbed through.

"Uh Hermione," she said and pointed to the sun.

"I know Alice I know," she said and pulled a cloak out of her bag. Alice put it on and pulled the hood over her head making sure all of her skin was covered. They soon found the apocrithy and were looking at owls. Hermione knew she wanted a black owl but they all varied in size. Finally Hermione found the perfect owl. Its feathers we all black and its eyes were a beautiful blue. She paid for it, thank goodness Gallons, Sickles, and Knuts were the same in every Wizarding country, and then she took Alice and Bella to the book store. They were wandering around while Hermione looked for a few books she had wanted but didn't have the money for at the time. She found them and also let Alice and Bella pick one book each. They paid and left to go back home. Once there Hermione quickly wrote a letter to Mrs. Weasley and told her she couldn't wait to see them either and that she didn't understand why Ron was acting the way he was.

_**So I'm sorry I was off schedule with this one but Saturday night we had a Christmas party at my house and then my sister and I went to our friend's house so we could go to the club. Sunday we pretty much slept all day so I didn't have the chance to write anything and last night was Monday, need I say more? Also sorry if it's short. I couldn't think of anything else to put.**_

_**RIP Lucky**_


	7. Chapter 7

**RIP Lucky**

Meus Diligo Vobis

_**To those that reviewed:**_

_**Ginsensu: You will just have to wait and find out ^_^**_

_**Drakeundone: Thank you I'm glad u liked it.**_

_**Desi-Pari Always: Duh I hadn't even thought of that. Yes they would have known her. Haha. Let's just make it that the American Wizarding community knew who Voldemort was and knew he was defeated but didn't know who it was that had defeated him just for the purpose that it hadn't truly concerned them. Also just for the purpose of my story Fred didn't die. I like the twins too much for one of them to die. Maybe that's just because my sister and I are twins though…**_

_**New Chapter for you all!!!!**_

A week passed and Hermione had gotten to know Jacob very well. She had been spending so much time with him that Charlie wouldn't stop teasing her about it. Neither would Alice for that matter. Hermione just took it all in stride though because she was used to it from Fred and George. Today, however, was Hermione's birthday. She was turning nineteen and was excited. She was spending her first birthday away from her friends though so at the same time she was a little sad. Little did she know that Bella and Alice had a surprise planned for her. She quickly took a shower and was dressed before even Charlie had woken up. Hermione was happy because he had taken the day off to spend the day with her for her birthday. Sure it sounded like something a kid would be excited about but Hermione had never actually spent the day on her birthday with anyone but her mom, dad, and friends from Hogwarts. She was making breakfast for Bella and Charlie when they came downstairs.

"Geez Hermione. It's your birthday why don't you take the day off and let me do that?" Bella asked. Hermione only laughed and showed Bella that she was using magic to make breakfast so it would be done faster. Bella just sat and watched what Hermione was doing.

"I really envy you sometimes Hermione. I so wish I was a witch," Bella sighed as she watched Hermione dance around the kitchen. Hermione just smiled and kept cooking. Once she had finished they all ate and in the middle of them eating the doorbell rang. Bella went to answer it and Jacob and Edward came into the kitchen. Thankfully Hermione had made enough just incase Jacob had come over and she knew just about how much he ate also. After they ate Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlise, Billy, Sam and the rest of the pack also showed up. Hermione was so excited. She had never spent her birthday with this many people at the same time. They spent most of the morning just talking and laughing about stupid things they all told stories about. Around lunch the doorbell rang again and Alice jumped up and told Bella to come with her to get the door. Everyone but Hermione grinned because they knew who was at the door. Hermione was confused and was looking at everyone slightly disappointed because she had no idea what was going on. Before Hermione could figure it out though she heard two very familiar voices.

"'Mione dear you might as well stop trying to figure it out because you never will," both of them said. Hermione quickly jumped out of her seat and ran to the hallway.

"Fred! George! Oh my gosh! I can't believe you guys are here," she yelled. She tackled them both and they caught her laughing once she also saw Harry, Ginny, Ron, Molly, Arthur and her mom and dad.

"Happy Birthday 'Mione," they all said. After hugging everyone Hermione walked them to the living room and introduced everyone to each other.

"Don't worry 'Mione after spending eight of your birthdays with you there was no way we could miss number nine," Harry said with a huge smile on his face. Hermione's day was now perfect. She barely even cared about presents, barely. They all talked again until dinner that Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger cooked. It was wonderful and Hermione knew it made both of the mothers happy to be cooking for so many people. After they ate Ginny pulled Hermione aside.

"So you have to properly introduce me to Jacob. I mean I know who he is but that doesn't count because I have a few words for him," Ginny said with a slight gleam in her eyes. Hermione giggled and took Ginny with her to find Jacob. He was talking with Harry about god only knows what when the two of them walked over.

"…so that's basically what Quidditch is," Harry finished. Hermione laughed. Of course Harry would be explaining Quidditch.

"Jacob I want you to properly meet Ginny. She's my little sister for all intensive purposes," Hermione said.

"Well then I am honored to meet this beautiful woman's sister," Jacob said with a grin.

"Oh don't give me any of the clichés. Even though I am about to give you one of the biggest ones. You hurt my sister I will kill you. No one will ever find your body either. I promise," Ginny said and then smiled. Jacob's grin fell slightly but then he was grinning again.

"I swear to you I could never hurt Mia. I love her too much," Jacob said. Hermione smiled not sure if he really meant it but put it in the back of her mind for later.

"HEY EVERYONE COME TO THE LIVING ROOM! IT'S TIME FOR HERMIONE TO OPE HER PRESENTS!" Alice yelled. Hermione and Bella laughed at how enthusiastic Alice was about it and Hermione grabbed Bella and apperated both of them to the living room. They had even beat Alice to the living room.

"Holy crap! Warn me before you do that Mia," Bella said. Then the doorbell rang again and Charlie went to answer it really quick. When he came back to the living room he was followed by Renee and Phil. Hermione squealed and hugged both of them. Once everyone was sitting somewhere, be it the floor couch of chairs, Alice started to hand Hermione presents. She started with Charlie's who had just given her a card with some money because as he said, 'I don't know what to buy you kids anymore.' Next was from Renee and Phil which was pretty much the same a Charlie's. From Billy she got a book about wolves. From the pack she got a charm bracelet with a wolves head and a wand on it. From Leah and got a charm that said _Best Friends_ to put on her bracelet. From her parents she got a few different books and more money. From Mr. and Mrs. Weasley she got a book on Potions and a dress.

"Oh my gosh you two it's beautiful but where am I ever going to wear it too?" she asked.

"Are you forgetting my wedding Miss Granger," Ginny said with a fake glare. Hermione laughed.

"Actually I kind of did with everything that has happened in the past few weeks. Sorry guys," Hermione blushed. Ginny and Harry laughed and told her it was okay. Next she opened Ginny's gift. There was a note in the card.

_You missy had better know that you will be my bridesmaid in my wedding and that is why mother and father got you that dress. Anyways you better like your gift. If not to bad!_

_With all the love a sister can manage,_

_Ginny_

Hermione laughed and opened the gift. Inside was a book about different animagus and why people became certain animagus. Hermione was excited and wanted to start to read the book so badly now but knew that Alice would probably kill her if she even tried. Next was Harry's gift. She opened it and grinned. Apparently they all really had planed everyone being here for Hermione's birthday because inside was two charms. One that was an owl and one that had a cauldron on it. From Jacob she got a silver necklace that had a wolf on it. Hermione loved it and asked him to put it on for her. The last present was from all of the Cullens and Bella. They all took Hermione outside with her eyes covered and walked her to the end of the drive-way where they finally let her look. Hermione gasped and couldn't believe her eyes. Sitting before her was a brand new Ford Mustang. It was all blue and had black leather seats inside. Alice handed a speechless Hermione the keys and took her over to the car. Hermione opened the door wordlessly and sat down. She noticed that there was built in GPS and a place she could hook up an Ipod. She really was speechless. She got out of the car and hugged all of them.

"Well I guess you like it then," Alice said.

"I don't think I've ever seen Hermione this speechless before…" Harry said. Hermione shot him a glare and turned back to the Cullens and Bella.

"Thank you guys really," she said.


	8. Chapter 8

**RIP Lucky**

Meus Diligo Vobis

_**To those that reviewed:**_

_**Broken-undone: Thank you.**_

_**Desi-Pari Always: OMG I balled my eyes out when Fred died. I could never make him be dead in my stories. No offense to J.K. Rowling but I didn't really like that part of the story. I could go on for hours about people that shouldn't have died but did so I'm just going to shut up now and write the chapter…**_

_**JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS I DON'T KNOW ABOUT LAWS ON DRINKING AGES IN DIFFERENT COUNTRIES. I ONLY KNOW THAT YOU HAVE TO BE 18 IN THE UK! I DON'T KNOW HOW IT ALL WORKS OUT WITH PEOPLE FROM THE UK BEING ALLOWED TO DRINK IN THE US OR NOT.**_

_**New Chapter for you all!!!**_

After the shock of getting a car wore off Hermione seriously wanted to tell them that she couldn't take it but Alice beat her to it.

"No I don't care Hermione. You are part of this family and you will keep it," she said. Hermione sighed. She knew better then to fight with Alice. They all went back inside to have some of the cake that Mrs. Weasley brought for Hermione.

"How long are you guys staying?" Hermione asked Ginny and Harry. Ginny grinned.

"Oh I think you are going to be stuck with Harry, Ron, Fred, George and I for a long time," Ginny told her. Hermione grinned.

"Ron's still in a bad mood I see," Hermione said pointing to Ron who had barely moved since they had gotten here. Suddenly Fred and George popped out of nowhere and Hermione and Ginny jumped.

"Shit you two! Why do you always do that to me," Ginny said punching George in the arm.

"Well you see…"

"We haven't given…

"Our dearest 'Mione…"

"Her birthday gift yet," they both finished. Hermione rolled her eyes. She really hated when they talked like that.

"Don't you roll your eyes at us young lady," they both said as the pulled two bags from behind their backs. Hermione only grinned and shock her head. She took the first bag from George and found a ton of different WWW products (sorry I am having a lot of trouble remembering names of things). She laughed and knew she would actually use some of these. Next was the bag from Fred. She opened it and rolled her eyes again. Only Fred. The drinking age in England was eighteen and Hermione wouldn't let them buy her any alcohol last year so of course they got it for her this year. She sighed and attempted to hit Fred upside the head.

"I don't think I can drink here anyways the drinking age here is twenty-one," Hermione told them.

"So save it. The longer it sits the better it will be when you actually drink it," Fred told her. Hermione just sighed again.

"Well do the two of you know what is wrong with Ron?" she asked.

"Oh yea. Luna broke up with him. We know why she did but we think it best if no one knows why because everyone will be mad at him," George told her. Hermione looked worried but put it out of her mind when Jacob came over.

"How is your birthday so far Mia?" he asked and hugged her.

"So far very good. I'm so happy you all thought to invite all my friends and family," Hermione said hugging him back. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist while he stood behind her.

"Well it was mostly Bella's idea because she could tell how much you missed them," Jacob told her. Hermione smiled and leaned backwards into him. They all talked for awhile until Charlie came over.

"It's almost time to wrap it up here Mia," he said. Hermione nodded and started going around to everyone giving them hugs.

"I hope you're having fun Mia," Renee said as Hermione hugged her.

"I am and I'm happy you came," Hermione told her.

"Well you know we'll be visiting again before you leave."

"I figured you would be," Hermione laughed and waved goodbye to Phil who was already in the car. After everyone but her friends were gone Hermione locked the door and walked back into the living room to let Charlie know they were all going to hang out in her room. They all talked about what had been going on at the Burrow and what Hermione had been doing in Forks. Around midnight everyone headed back to either their hotel or home. Hermione knew she was going to sleep well tonight.

**I know it's short and that I haven't updated in a LONG time but I have been super busy with school and babysitting. Now that I have my laptop though it should be a bit easier.**

**RIPLucky**


	9. Chapter 9

Just a Note

I want to apologize to all that are reading this story. I have been EXTREMLY busy with work and going to drill. I am still working on this and I do know it has been a LONG time since I updated…

I promise I am still working on this though and I will try and have something up by the end of this weekend…

Pleasant722

P.S.

**Desi-Pari Always- The twins are my favorite and for a little it may seem like he will be but he won't.**

**ginsensu- well it will be in the next chapter that you will find out so I'm not going to say anything.**

**Cyera- hopefully by the end of the weekend.**

**pinkpaws-marauder- Thank you very much.**

**Dark Yellow Dino- Thank you**

**Jo Harv.- Thank you ^_^**

**ThatRomantic- Well getting the dates right is easy if you just look them up but it's also something that I just know ha-ha… I am kind of a Harry Potter freak I guess you could say… And as for you're guess no that is not the reason but it is a very good guess…**

**JustWriter2- Hmm I'm not sure. I'll see if I can look it up and get back to you on that… Just curious… Why are you asking?**

**Kesha Black- Thank you :)**


End file.
